


Casa Erotica 14

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill on the SPN Free-For-All Dirty Porn Meme on livejournal for this prompt: "Sam/Dean or Sam/Dean/Castiel: During the 'Changing Channels' episode, one of the shows/stations the boys are forced to act out is a porno. Bonus points for bottom!Dean in silky panties, DOUBLE BONUS POINTS for Cas busting in on the action and yelling, "Get your paws off my wife!" or equivalent, and then getting sucked in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica 14

“I am so sick of this ‘playing our roles’ crap,” Dean grumbled grouchily, flopping down on the motel bed, his eyes shut.  Something poked into his side and he squirmed uncomfortably – which only set something else prodding into the other side of his ribs.  “What the—”

He opened his eyes, and they widened immediately.  Above him was a mirror, a vast, ceiling-sized mirror, just like half the skeezy motels he and Sam had every stayed in.  Above him was also the reflection of him in very lacy, very pink lingerie.  The boning in the bustier was the mysterious poking culprit.  And he realized that he hadn’t gotten a wedgie when he’d lain down.  It was definitely the rose-colored satin thong, accented cutely with a bow in the center of the lacy hem.

Oh shit.

There came a knock on the door, accompanied by the opening strains of some very cheesy, very familiar music, and Dean cautiously got to his feet, really wishing he had a knife or a gun or even a particularly heavy lamp he could swing, but the lights were sconces, built into the walls, and the bed had nothing but soft pillows and sheets on it.  He took a deep breath before opening it.

“Room service,” Sam said robotically, and then he dropped the pizza he was holding and turned bright red, coughing, as he took in what Dean was wearing. “Oh my God, Dean!”

“This is Casa Erotica Fourteen,” the sweet, feminine voiceover intoned.

Dean felt sick.

“No,” he muttered.  “No, no, no, we are _not_ doing this!”

Sam’s color hadn’t yet returned to normal.  “Um.  I kinda.  Think we have to?” he stammered.  “Playing our roles, right?”

“He’s here to deliver more than just pizza,” the voiceover continued.

“No!  He’s not delivering anything!” Dean snapped, staring up and pointing at the ceiling.  Sam leaned against the door frame, needing a little extra support to stay upright.

“She’s sick of her boring husband, and looking for excitement.  Well, she’s come to the right place.”

Sam couldn’t help it.  He snorted.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean retorted, turning on his heel and stomping back into the room, brow furrowed in a deep frown.

Sam followed him inside, closing the door firmly behind him and brushing some lint from his room service uniform.  “Dean, we gotta do this.  Don’t you want to get out of here?”

“No!” Dean shouted.  “I mean, yes!  But not that badly!  No offense, dude, but you’re not exactly my type!”

“Is it the dick thing?” Sam asked, looking – against all odds – a little insulted.

“No, it’s the brother thing,” Dean replied, covering his face and sitting down on the bed again.  He tried to hunch over but once again the boning of the bustier dug into his sides.

Sam raised his eyebrows.  “So the dick thing is okay with you?”

“Drop it, Sam.”

“Just wondering.”

They stayed like that for a few very long, very awkward minutes, Dean sitting with his face in his hands, Sam standing in front of him, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  Then Sam spoke again.

“So like, am I your type at all?”

Dean immediately groaned.  “I told you to drop it.”

“Seriously, just tell me,” he coaxed.

“Yeah, maybe, a little, I mean, strong guys are okay I guess,” Dean mumbled into his hands.  God, if only that damn music would stop.  Dean hated porn music.

Sam grinned smugly. “So you think I’m hot?”

Dean rolled his eyes, running his hand distractedly through his hair. “I mean, yeah, objectively you’re not that bad.”

“You think I’m hot.”

“Sam.”

Sam threw up his hands.  “All right, all right.  I’m just saying.”  He paused for a moment, then grinned a little.  “Pink’s definitely your color.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it,” Sam said, moving closer, leaning in with his hands planted on the bed on either side of Dean, standing between his brother’s spread legs.  Dean looked up at Sam with a hell of a lot of questions in his eyes, then he snorted and rolled them.

“Lemme guess.  If you were on me, you’d be coming too?” he said flatly.

Sam chuckled.  “Yup, that’s where I was going with that.  I mean, we’re in a porno.  Might as well speak the language.”

Dean sighed, really allowing that fact to sink in for the first time.  He was stuck in Casa Erotica Fourteen.  He could stay there, eating nothing but whipped cream and chocolate sauce and wearing the damn frilly lingerie…or he could bite the bullet, fuck his brother (who he’d incidentally been lusting after for quite some time – damn the Trickster), and get the hell out of there, hopefully into a cooking show.  When he thought about it that way, it wasn’t really a contest.

“All right,” Dean muttered under his breath.  “Let’s do this crap.”

Sam blinked.  “Sorry?”

“Let’s do this,” Dean said with a long-suffering sigh.  “Get this over with.  Get the hell out of this damn show with this damn music and this damn lingerie.”  If he was totally honest with himself, he’d admit that the lingerie wasn’t really all that bad.  He was actually a little turned on by the way the silk rubbed at his cock with every movement.

Sam grinned slowly.  “Yeah?  So I can like…fuck you?”

“Hell no you can’t fuck me, I’m topping,” Dean insisted.  Sam just laughed.

“Dude.  You’re wearing the panties.  I think you get to bottom,” he chuckled darkly, sliding one hand up into Dean’s hair and kissing him hard to silence his protests.

Dean decided pretty quickly that kissing Sam wasn’t half bad.  Sure it was weird at first, but once you got past the shame and _oh my God I’m kissing my brother_ , it was…nice.  And Sam was a good kisser.  Good enough that Dean was a little disappointed when he pulled away, lips shining and red.

“Are you wearing lip gloss?” Sam asked with a small, curious frown, licking his lips.

Dean ran his own tongue over his own lips and yes, there was a faint flavor of bubblegum.  “Yup.  I think I am,” he sighed.  Sam laughed and pulled him in for another hard kiss, deepening it in a matter of moments so he was sliding his tongue over Dean’s.  They should probably skip to the main event, Dean thought.  Get it over with.  But then again, there was Sam, and Sam’s kissing.  The conclusion that Dean came to – very, very rapidly – was that he should definitely milk this for all it was worth.

When Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air, Dean reached for his shirt and yanked.  Buttons scattered everywhere as the white oxford ripped open.  Sam shrugged it from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, and Dean took the opportunity to really admire his brother’s physique.  Damn.  The guy was _ripped_.  Sam noticed Dean’s staring and smirked.

“Like what you see?” he asked, flexing just a little.

“What did I say about shutting up?” Dean grunted, tugging Sam close by his belt loops and grinding against him.  The silk panties rubbed exquisitely over his rapidly hardening dick and Dean couldn’t manage to keep himself from groaning a little.  Sam made a pleased noise as well, but pushed Dean away.

“Up on the bed, hands and knees,” Sam ordered.

Dean seriously considered telling Sam to go fuck himself.  That, however, got him thinking about Sam fucking himself, his big hand wrapped around his big – okay, right, yeah, hands and knees, right now, definitely a good idea.  He scrambled up on the bed, less than graceful, and took the requested position, his freckles blending into his flush.

Sam stripped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed after Dean, cock hard and heavy between his thighs.  He ran his hands up the backs of Dean’s thighs and laughed.

“What?  What’s so funny?” Dean asked peevishly.

“You really have freckles everywhere, don’t you?” Sam returned, grinning widely.

“Shut the fuck up, Sam.”

Sam shut up, but only because he was mouthing at Dean’s ass, tugging aside the thong and licking inward towards his –

“Dean,” Sam said slowly.  “You’re already all…lubed up.  And uh.  Open.  When did that happen?”

Dean sighed and shrugged.  “I dunno.  Porno magic?  Just go with it.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Sam mused.  “Since they don’t usually show prep in these things, just kinda shove right –”

“Sammy, for the love of God, just get your monster dick inside me right the fuck now,” Dean groaned in exasperation.

Sam laughed again and pushed slowly inside Dean, who groaned a second time but in a much different way, and soon Sam was echoing the sound, fucking Dean hard and fast, the slap of skin on skin filling the room, one hand on his ass, thumb hooked in the thong to hold it out of the way, and the other palming his cock through the pink silk of Dean’s panties.  Dean was moaning like a porn star (which he kind of was) in no time.  Sam’s cock was fuckin’ perfect.

Then the door slammed open.

“What the hell are you doing with my wife?” Castiel snapped.  Sam stopped short, in mid-thrust, his jaw dropping open.

“C-Cas?  Oh thank God, Cas, it’s you, can you maybe get us outta here?  In like, ten minutes?” Dean asked, voice a little strained with pleasure and frustration.

Castiel took a few steps forward, then stopped, rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly.

Sam licked his lips, thinking, and grinned.  “Well, I thought maybe we could share her,” he said.

“What?” Dean squeaked.  Castiel nodded and a fraction of a second later he was completely nude.  He climbed onto the bed but looked to Sam for guidance.

“You should probably fuck his mouth,” Sam suggested, starting to roll his hips into Dean again.  Castiel seemed to find that a swell idea, because he said as much, then sat up against the headboard, knees drawn up and legs spread wide.

Dean sighed heavily – although honestly, he kinda liked the idea of having two cocks in him instead of just one, and he lowered himself to his elbows without any more protestations.  He licked experimentally at the head of Castiel’s dick before taking it in his mouth, sucking in little pulses that matched the pace of Sam’s thrusts.

Castiel, Dean decided, made really pretty noises, even if they were a little too quiet for his tastes.  To coax louder ones out of him, Dean took him deep, way back in his mouth, humming around him and sucking as hard as he could.  He was rewarded with a series of gasping moans, although those may have been Sam’s, he was starting to find it hard to tell the difference what with his rapidly approaching climax and all.

The angel twisted his hands in Dean’s hair, gripping hard, and he keened loudly as he spilled down Dean’s throat.  Sam’s hips stuttered and slammed against Dean’s ass as he came as well, nearly simultaneously (porno magic, Dean assumed), filling Dean with cum and honestly, it wasn’t as unpleasant as Dean had expected.

“C’mon, Dean,” Sam muttered, working his hand over Dean’s satin-covered cock, although his movements were lazier than they were a few moments prior.  Dean swallowed down Castiel’s cum and let him slip from between his lips.

“Harder, Sammy,” he ordered hoarsely, doing his best to grind forward into Sam’s huge hand.  His orgasm, when it came, was mind-blowing enough that he swore he blacked out, and he dropped his forehead against Castiel’s thigh as he groaned his pleasure.

The three of them stayed like that for a full minute in perfect silence.  Even the cheesy porn music wasn’t playing anymore.

“So I’m thinking we should maybe do that again sometime,” Dean said finally, cracking a grin.

And then, in an instant, they were on a basketball court, and Castiel was nowhere to be seen, and a voiceover was saying something about herpes, and Dean looked over at Sam with an accusatory glare.

“Dude, next time, you are _so_ wearing a condom.”


End file.
